


【东离剑游纪|殇凛】药性

by gancaoyan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoyan/pseuds/gancaoyan





	1. Chapter 1

“殇大侠对我可爱的小鸟也未免太敷衍了。”

 

“嘛，我这种整日奔波的贫苦江湖人也只拿得出一些粗糙的食料，真的对不起了。”殇不患对指责直认不讳，倒不是说他承认自己喂的饵料有多差，事实上，他看着物似主人形的红眼白鸽下意识便找来了手边最精细的鸟食。然而凛雪鸦虽是盗贼，却一直秉持食不厌精、脍不厌细的骄奢做派，被嫌弃也属正常。

 

殇不患问：“总不至于吃坏了吧？”

 

“变重了，每次取信的时候都觉得格外吃力。”凛雪鸦一脸遗憾地感叹：“所以您有什么要事吗？”

 

“……”用力忍下想吐槽的冲动，殇不患才开口道：“算了，毕竟是我受你帮助在先，现在还有求于你。”

 

“哦~”凛雪鸦唇角微扬，轻轻呼出袅袅的烟气：“不知道区区在下有什么大能让您求助呢，毕竟是开拓了东离西幽友好交流之路的殇大侠，而且身边还有一位强力的搭档，我想在东离这片土地上已经没有可以让你烦恼的事了。”

 

我在东离遇到最大的麻烦不就是你吗？殇不患心道。但尽管如此，他也承认从凛雪鸦这里收到了不少帮助，譬如旅费吃紧的时候总能遇上个来寻仇的江洋大盗什么的，随随便便揍一顿送去官府便能收获不少赏金。这次中毒，凛雪鸦不仅开出了解药的药方，还亲身到鬼殁之地帮忙，只是问题就出现在药上。

 

“你能不能再帮开一贴缓解药性的方子。”

 

“真是令人伤心，殇大侠是觉得我的医术有问题吗，没办法，毕竟我主要修习幻惑香这种旁门左道，被质疑也无话可说。”嘴上说着伤心，凛雪鸦脸上却没有一丝难过的情绪，反而还悠哉悠哉地品尝菜肴。

 

殇不患摸了摸鼻梁，郑重地解释道：“我对药理一窍不通，连旁门左道的左道都没摸到，哪来的自信质疑你，再说怀疑的话根本就不会吃了。只是吃药之后……我什么症状你肯定猜到了，调息只能暂缓，怎么看都是龙角导致的吧。就没什么办法吗？”

 

凛雪鸦举着烟管歪头一笑：“嗯……配置药品最重要的就是剂量的配比。当时刚说完成分浪大侠就气势汹汹地要杀我，非要找人负责的话，我认为错不在我哦。”

 

曾经真心感念他们勇闯鬼殁之地的殇不患心情复杂，不过凛雪鸦散发的恶人气息连自己都隐约察觉过，按照浪巫谣的个性，能忍到利用完再动手已经十分不易。蝎璎珞用魔剑作乱，中毒、逃命，一系列的意外让殇不患焦头烂额，一时疏漏，忘了及时支会，致使凛雪鸦杀劫临身。

 

不论凛雪鸦真实目的为何，也不管他究竟何等老谋深算、深不可测，至少在清偿恩义之前，殇不患不希望因为自己的缘故让他陷入危险之中。此事殇不患知而有愧，却又不能在浪巫谣毫无歉意的情况下代人致意，只得不再言语。

 

唯一值得高兴的是，看凛雪鸦活蹦乱跳的给啸狂狷上眼药的样子，想来他也无甚损伤。

 

凛雪鸦往烟斗中兑入烟丝，斜眼看了陷入苦恼的殇不患，懒洋洋混不在意地说：“不也挺好的么，壮阳补精的灵药可是不少男性梦寐以求的事物，你就安心受用，出去随便找位渴求疼爱的美人共度良宵就好了，说不定还能成就一段江湖佳话呢。”

 

“我说，玩笑话也别开太过。这可是龙角入的药，我可不想拿普通人的命来缓解药性。”

 

以凛雪鸦的秉性来说，他总归是在图谋些什么，但他不动声色待价而沽的态度，着实令殇不患头痛。殇不患猜不出这只黑心鬼鸟想就此提出什么条件，他希望对方可以直说，凛雪鸦却一副事不关己高高挂起的样子，一直不露口风。殇不患无奈之余，只好夺了凛雪鸦面前的酒自斟自饮起来。

 

“高潮升天可是一种极为罕见的死法，我只听说过一例，可惜我没能和她本人聊过。”凛雪鸦抖落着燃尽的烟灰，凉淡地说道，随即如闪现灵光般语调一转：“这么一说只要是武力精纯的江湖人就可以了嘛，身边不就有合适的人选吗？——巫谣啊。”

 

殇不患听前面时感觉头皮发麻，到了中途已经有不详的预感，可怜他含入口中的酒还没咽下去，就径直喷了出来。

 

幸好被提到的人并不在场，否则这个可怜的旅店多半要进行大规模的翻修了。

 

凛雪鸦对被酒呛得连连咳嗽的殇不患窃笑不止，十分欠揍。恰逢小二在隔间外敲门来报：“客人，您包下的泉池已经检查过了，衣物用具也已备齐啦。”

 

没想到里面的人能出现这么快，房门打开时小二吓了一跳，随即有一枚碎银落在小二的掌心，抬头之间看见那位俊秀文雅的公子带着难以自抑的笑容走过，并对他轻声说谢，发尾在腰后划出一个漂亮的弧度。然后小二就被里面惊天动地的咳嗽震回了魂。

 

殇不患捂着被酒液烧透的嗓子走到那个包下的泉池，凛雪鸦没发动他隐踪匿行的能为，以殇不患的功力要凭气息在旅店内找到人轻而易举。

 

门上挂在“停用”二字，殇不患却毫不避讳地推门走了进去，打算找害他喉咙遭罪的祸首算账。

 

此时凛雪鸦已经解开了平日高束的长发，满头银丝像柔顺的绸缎般披洒下来，偏下的沾了水蜿蜒的黏在腰背上，余下长出的发尾一直延伸没入水中，在氤氲的水雾与在清冷的月光的交融之下，宛如某种惑人的精怪。

 

不过仔细一看，这人其实不过是在水中玩鸭子。


	2. 药性2

那当然不是民间黑话里的鸭子，而是由软木雕成的鸭子摆件。在凛雪鸦推波助澜下，木鸭子们在水中浮沉竞游，他边玩边头也不回地问道：“怎么，殇大侠也想泡温泉吗？”

 

一再顾自纠结于眼前苟且，未免失了人生意趣，殇不患索性不再想那劳什子的药性，换下衣物盘好头发后直接走入池中。按照常理来说，入池者应当把头发盘起来，但凛雪鸦素有怪癖如此，所以常常会包下一池，命人清洁干净后在独自享用，令人闻之色变的怪盗向来不计较这些小钱。

 

似早料到另有人会来，那漂浮在水上的托盘中放着一壶酒和二只酒杯，殇不患对凛雪鸦给人下套的功夫见怪不怪，拿起便喝了一口。

 

“那天真是刺激的一天。”凛雪鸦道。

 

殇不患自然知道是指他们往返鬼殁之地的那天，心有余悸道：“对我来说可是险些没命的一天。”

 

“业火之谷里娇小的龙看上去特别可爱。你之前都没和我说过，小气。”

 

“毕竟我当时在仓惶逃命的路上，能砍掉他翅膀已经是万幸了，哪还有精力注意其他。”这个人评判可爱的标准根本有问题吧喂！殇不患在心中吐槽道，虽然作为龙角的受用者的他没立场这么想，听聆牙讲述了殁王的遭遇后，连殇不患也不禁觉得这龙的龙生有些过于悲惨了。

 

“啊啊，走那一程走得我胳膊也累，腿也疼，好心还被当做驴肝肺。”凛雪鸦拉长声音，半真半假地抱怨着。

 

这话根本就是“快点来讨好我”的意思，殇不患认命地坐到凛雪鸦身后给他揉肩捶背，口中念念有词：“是是是，朝廷命官鬼鸟大人日理万机，让你为我等小民操劳，真是对不住了。力道够吗？”

 

“你的念白就不能更有感情一点吗，比狂狷差得远了。”

 

“哈？为什么我要跟那种混账比……”

 

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，温泉的热气蒸得凛雪鸦直犯懒，往后一仰直接靠在殇不患身上，换来对方无奈地抱怨：“这样一来还怎么按摩。”

 

“真是啰嗦，靠垫请好好完成自己的使命，靠垫不该会说话。”凛雪鸦将脑袋枕在殇不患的肩窝上，原来在他身后发丝铺洒在两人之间，现在大半都被挨在殇不患身上。水中有浮力，这么一个身量不小的男性直接倚坐在身上，重量对殇不患倒不算什么，但难免觉得浑身不自在。

 

加之凛雪鸦发质柔韧，稍一动作，那根丝分明的银发便在敞露的胸膛上来回蹭过，总带来一阵难耐的细痒。

 

这样下去可不得了。殇不患暗自警醒，却又拿打定主意赖在他身上的凛雪鸦没有办法，不多时，身下的俗物便不顾主人意志悄然抬头，抵在身上人没有遮蔽物的股间。

 

“不患，你这样可有些失礼了啊。”

 

“难不成这也是我的错吗？”殇不患道：“放着不管就行了，要是介意你就从我身上下来。”

 

凛雪鸦轻笑一声，合上眼闭目养神。

 

毕竟被垫高了些许，凛雪鸦半截胸膛都露在水面上，殇不患只好不时捞起一捧热泉水顺着凛雪鸦脖颈洒下，省得他着凉，只是那淡粉色的乳首在飞溅的水珠映衬越发带有情色的意味。

 

虽然两年来一贯是你追我逃，但殇不患不是没和凛雪鸦合作过，好几次被拉下水一同倒霉遭罪。彼此之间发生的荒唐事也不是仅只一次了，可毕竟是没个定性的露水合欢，殇不患可没将凛雪鸦当做可以肆意索求的对象，所以他至今恪守着原则。

 

“看来你是非要等我挑头才行，好了好了，随你喜欢吧。”凛雪鸦善解人意地给了他个台阶。

 

闻言，这一次捧起水的手掌没有放回身侧，而是落在凛雪鸦锁骨的陷处，渐而往下，如同爱抚一张新琴的弦网，抚过胸口引人遐思的那点直至水中的腰腹。凛雪鸦轻声喟叹，道：“不是你的错，难道算我错吗？”

 

“那是当然的了。”低沉而温和的嗓音自耳际传来，殇不患对凛雪鸦道：“药不是你的错。但从今晚开始，都是你的错，你自己心里清楚。”

 

凛雪鸦游鱼一般灵活地挣脱了殇不患的臂弯，转身伏在池边，将下巴放在自己交叠双手上，斜眼睨着殇不患。那瞳孔竖长的猩红眼珠冰冷非常，在水雾蒸腾的浴池中养神许久，也没有染上一丝迷离，这样的目光本该让人心寒，殇不患早习以为常，平静的允许对方像猎食一样肆意在他身上寻找下嘴的地方。

 

然而淡淡的锈味在唇齿间蔓延开时，殇不患还是有些意外。

 

也罢，自己向来琢磨不透这个人。

 

但明明已经主动吻了上来，却又左躲右闪到处点火却不让人餍足，未免有些过分了。殇不患抓住那人扶在自己肩头的手，将人拽入怀中，另一边手直接抚上对方的背心，将他控制在自己的捕捉范围里尽情掠取。

 

凛雪鸦毫不避讳地跨坐在殇不患的腰胯上，寻了缠绵的间隙，他轻声对殇不患说：“无妨，我一向勇于承认错误。只是若我担待不起，还是要劳烦殇大侠。”

 

这让殇不患不由想起两年前的七罪塔之行，乃至和这人的初遇。

 

世间大恶之徒身上难免带有一股子难以忽视的血腥之气，这可不是熏香、清洗之类的举动能遮蔽的，凛雪鸦身上却没有这股血腥气，他无意猎取那些弱小的质朴凡人，作风却比那些根系繁茂的恶人更为冷酷、疯狂、偏执，却又充满了生机。

 

真是个奇怪的家伙，也许在他眼中我也是非常奇怪的人吧。殇不患心道。


	3. 药性3

殇不患抬头，见凛雪鸦忍着笑道：“奇怪，但也没有那么奇怪。你不用每次都把真心话说出来，我会觉得你比想象中有趣哦。”

这样似是而非的夸奖，在殇不患听来实则比威胁还要恐怖，久违的恶寒从脊椎攀爬而上，却至颈侧而止，因为凛雪鸦在那处落下一个温热的吻。

水下，肿胀硬热的阳具也落入他的掌控。

而这双干锤百炼的盗贼的手，手掌肌肤却是难以想象的细腻。

平日里凛雪鸦向来带着露指的手套，只露出敏锐灵活的指尖以便展现盗贼的绝技，余下的部分都保护得很好。

古有言曰“手如柔荑，肤若凝脂”，虽有相近之处，但殇不患知道，凛雪鸦的手必不是闺阁少女那般娇若嫩芽的手。行走江湖的人掌中往往积久成茧，若不是修为外化于形，就是疏于保养，这么一个声名狼藉的大盗，双手却如同十指不沾阳春水的富贵公子，必然有异。

肌理的分布、动作的习性，甚至骨骼的形状都有微妙的改变。这双手已然过了外化于形的阶段，使用某种兵器的造诣臻至顶峰。

而为了隐藏自己，连茧痕都要精心养护、打磨除去，无怪乎是手主人是个惊天绝世的大骗子了。

 

如此殇不患也出手回敬，直奔主题地握住对方尚未动情性器抚弄，可惜这样质朴技巧只换来了凛雪鸦不留情面地嘲讽：“殇大侠的性技真是让人不敢恭维。想让我兴奋的话，请拿出更有诚意的手段来。”

看着眼前人平静无澜的双眸，殇不患挖苦道：“你的‘兴奋’吶，在布设陷阱后，等将猎物彻底推入深渊的那一刻，才是你真正兴奋的时候吧。

“嗯~看来你对我的了解是越来越深了，真是可喜可贺。”凛雪鸦起身坐在池沿，拍了拍旁边示意殇不患坐到旁边来。盗贼灵巧的手指缠绕把玩着垂在胸前的一小束长发，侧头看向身边的流浪侠客，纯真无邪的语气难掩恶质：“小点心虽不能饱腹，也可略作调剂。你来扮演我的猎物啊。”话说完，他根本没给殇不患反应的机会，在殇不患身前微微垂下头，将湿凉的银丝雪线一一固缠绕在肿胀肉具上。

原先被水凝成整簇的长发被手掌一搓便散开了，缠满整个柱身，扎眼的银色裹挟这涨紫的性器，每次套弄都会带来摩擦与丝滑相独交替的触感，偶有因为动作牵扯导致某根发丝突然勒紧，造成刺麻的细微疼痛。

殇不患险些被他作弄得失守，立即一把攥住凛雪鸦的小臂，咬牙切齿地瞪着这个妖孽。凛雪鸦抬起眼自下而上地对上他的视线，坏心地探出舌尖舔了舔唇角，继续挑衅道：“如何，这是我想出来的新玩法，嗯，现在的表情很棒。”

面对这样无耻的家伙，殇不患一时词穷，下意识将揽在凛雪鸦腰后的手臂收紧了几分，满脑子只想着如何回敬此人。

然而，凛雪鸦话锋一转：“不过，明明是要为你解药性，为何却只有我一个人在操劳呢。”

“哈？药性一一”殇不患終于想起自己完全把原先的要事忘在了脑后。

“不然呢，是要做什么。”早前被蹂躏过的嘴唇较平日更多了一分艳色，凛雪鸦扬起眉凉凉地质询。

殇不患被凛雪鸦峰回路转的变化绕得脑壳疼，想着从最接近的问题开始理清思路，不由正色道：“在你看来是这样吗？我可不像你，有那么多弯弯绕绕……”

无聊的阴谋、恶质的趣味，如果要他包揽凛雪鸦这个大麻烦，殇不患敬谢不敏只想跑路，但他不得不承认此人确实散发着能轻易蛊惑人心的气息，在天地间自由来去、无拘无束，人世的善恶与常理根本无法束缚的男人。

耀眼却也十分危险。打心眼里不想招惹，又难以抗拒那份莫名的吸引。

不附带任何利益或考量，只是想做，想干你而已。

殇不患是不会说出口，也不认为凛雪鸦能够理解。他默默解开缠在分身上的银发，双臂运劲，将未做反应的凛雪鸦猛地抛进水中。

温热的泉水浸透全身、漫过口鼻，水流的翻涌杂兀的世界隔绝在外，唇边传来滚烫的触感，试探、戏谑、谎言都由吻封缄。这个亲吻仅在专注，没有太过花哨的技艺，却让人难以拒绝。

凛雪鸦屏住呼吸，沉湎于此，直到殇不患托了他一把，两人浮上水面，凛雪鸦才开始察觉自己缺氧。

过于急切的呼吸让凛雪鸦喉咙发痒，不住地咳嗽着同时，他竟还勾起嘴角：“你是在报复我吗？”

“你是有多蠢啊，难受的话就给点反应！枉你还号称连天地之理都能欺瞒的大盜。”

凛雪鸦眼中闪过一丝讶异，随即仿佛在笑似的眯了起来，一贯惹人恼令人憎的冷酷眉眼竟也綻放了几分春粉的桃色：“没办法呢，像我这样的人，在何时、何地让人产生杀之而后快的心情都是很自然的事情。像这样濒临死亡的瞬间，也是一种愉快的体验。”

殇不患罕见地没露出诧异或是抗拒的表情，而是收敛了神色，低沉地说道：“所以这也是你说的‘兴奋’的一种？拿自己的生命作为玩乐？”

“生命本就在于玩乐，”眼见气氛不妙，凛雪鸦眨了眨眼，岔开了话题：“不过为了不让老板因为池子里出现客人浮尸而受到惊吓，我们觉得我们还是到床上去比较好。”

他仰躺在水面上，朝殇不患伸出双臂。


	4. 药性4

四

头发与身上携挂的水一路上已用内劲震落，殇不患将人丢在柔软的床褥上。凛雪鸦手腕一转才堪堪稳住手里提着的酒壶，而被他抱在臂弯里的木鸭子咕噜滚出去一只，落在床边。酒壶和余下的鸭子都被凛雪鸦随手码在床头的小几上，唯有落下的这只被殇不患捏起来端详。

殇不患正解开身下人浴袍的腰带，随口一问：“这是什么东西？”

“女子常用的脂膏，左边翅膀可以取出来，城南木匠的女儿实在有几分巧思，还挺有趣的。”

特意买的脂膏，不会就是他想的那种用法吧？

虽然无法证实，殇不患内心已对自己的推测信了九分。不是没见识过掠风窃尘恣意妄为又环环相扣的计策，只是这个人竟将细致入微、算无遗策的智谋用在此等一言难尽的算计上，着实令人费解。

费劲地摸索到翅膀下隐蔽的凹槽，殇不患取出藏在鸭子里那个屉盒的时候手抖了下，早被温泉水热化了大半的香脂一汪抖落在凛雪鸦身上。

“真是笨拙呢。如果你想玩这种游戏，蜡烛在桌上。”凛雪鸦恶劣地嘲笑着，手指蘸了落在腹间香脂随意抹开，腻腻的香气一下便从温热的肌肤上漫了出来。

真不该疏忽这人挑动别人怒火的能力，殇不患出手扣住凛雪鸦的双腕，用刚解下的腰带捆在一起，绑在前方的床栏上。想想仍不解气，又取下自己的腰带，蒙住目光中带着戏谑和挑逗的猩红双眸。

“嗯~~光明磊落的殇大侠这是做什么？”

“滴蜡。”殇不患恫吓道。

凛雪鸦听后呆了一下，不由“哧”地笑声出来，但随后真的有黏稠温热的事物滴落在身上敏感的区域，洒在下腹，甚至落在阳锋上，顺着充血柱身流淌而下，让他不住颤栗。

还是那些香脂，只是靠内力使其进一步融化了。

凭着仅存的四感判断着对方的手段，凛雪鸦还未从快乐的猜谜游戏中回过神来，就不就被粗暴地玩弄拉回了现实。

殇不患故意用虎口扼紧对方肿胀的柱身上下套弄，在滑腻的脂膏的润滑下，动作得十分顺利，危险的挤压感逼得凛雪鸦发出细软的鼻音。

虽知道这点束缚对掠风窃尘没什么实际效用，却也给凛雪鸦营造几分了虚假的脆弱味道。哪怕是制造出来的假象，殇不患看着心里也爽快多了，低头以唇舌在近来敞开得过分的领口处流连，在白皙的胸口留下斑驳的红痕。

虽然会有点麻烦，但这家伙总归有办法遮掩过去。殇不患想。

乳首被含住吮咬的时候，凛雪鸦罕见地低吟出声，道：“好热，你这个体温可不寻常。”

“还不是拜你所赐。”

“是我之过——”凛雪鸦屈起腿，用膝盖内侧蹭了蹭殇不患的腰际：“我也没说不愿负责呀。”

殇不患低笑一声，将作乱的腿架在臂弯上，就着手中滑腻的脂膏寻到那处隐秘之地，往其中挤入一指，温柔开拓。

覆着一层薄茧的手指在脆弱的甬道中抽送，带来难言的酥麻感，凛雪鸦便挑事般掐嗓子发出几声娇腻的呻吟，惹得殇不患省下多余怜惜，俯身堵住那张恼人的嘴，更加了两指，变着手法亵弄紧窄的所在。

双目不能视物，软舌被衔住吮咬，身上敏感被来回抚摸，连脆弱的后穴都被翻搅玩弄得湿哒哒，自持如凛雪鸦也不禁被体内涌动的情潮所制，身上乏力起来。

殇不患察觉到凛雪鸦泄了劲，周身绵软，料想也是时候了，便问：“差不多可以了？”

凛雪鸦没有答复，不过他们曾有数度孽缘，在这事上颇有几分默契，殇不患分开身下修长的双腿稍作检视，便见那处穴口被指奸得呈现艳色，股间尽是融化脂膏形成的蜜水，翘起的尘柄和饱满的双囊在窗外的月色下都泛着晶亮的水光。

此情此景教人如何忍得住，殇不患挺身将强抑多时的欲望尽数送入凛雪鸦体内，狰狞粗硬的阳具一点一点破开紧密的穴肉，撞入后庭深处。

被滚烫巨物贯穿的凛雪鸦反射性地绷紧了身体，喃喃道：“好热，烫……龙角到底放了多少……”

与被填满的胀痛相比，这份热度完全不在预想之内。

“抱歉。”殇不患被挤上来的肉壁夹得呼吸失序，安慰地揉按着凛雪鸦的腰际。只是看掠风窃尘品尝自己失算的苦果，殇不患也不禁生出几分幸灾乐祸的坏心来，料想凛雪鸦还受得住，当下使坏抓住他腰胯孟浪地挺动，却不料那药性猛烈，本打算稍稍品尝的殇不患一下失了自控。

凛雪鸦堪堪放松了力道，烙铁般坚挺滚烫的凶器就开始软嫩的内里挞伐肆虐，将他未聚起来的力量尽数撞散。

灼热的吐息却喷在耳际，夹杂犹如兽类威慑时喉间发出的低沉颤音。都是男人，凛雪鸦知道此时多说也无用，只能忍耐下来承接对方的索求了。然而，随后凛雪鸦便感觉到有只手捧住了他的脸，大约是在用拇指沿着下颌侧边来回描绘，像是对待情人那般温柔。

但火辣的痛楚夹着难言的麻痒不断从身下窜上头顶，凛雪鸦不由断断续续吐出些词句：“…唔嗯、慢点……哈啊……”

侵犯的力道有增无减，每回都是整根没入，仿佛连两个欲囊都要塞进那处湿热紧致的甬道一样，臀尖被结实的腰腹撞的发红。那些深受掠风窃尘所害的恶人，如果能看到欲杀之后快的仇敌被人按在身下肏得瘫软无力，不知会做何感想。

虽然不好受，倒也新奇，凛雪鸦无意挣脱腕上的捆绑，嘴上却不肯闲着：“大逆不道的……恶徒、殇不患。”

“啊？怎么？”坚实的臂膀将凛雪鸦搂起，两人胸膛紧贴着。

“嗯~知道、淫侮朝廷官员……会有什么下场吗？”

都什么时候了他还有心思说这个，殇不患不觉得自己有配合凛雪鸦的必要：“不知道。而且你根本就是冒充的，怎么样都行吧。”

因为药性，在温泉的时候殇不患就不太能感觉到池水的热度了，倒是凛雪鸦身上的肌理透着令他舒适的凉意。随着身下的媾合，凛雪鸦也逐渐染上了这份灼烫的温度，完全受自己的滚烫的气息所侵袭。

对此，殇不患很是满意。

“恶贼、无耻狂徒。”在气息不稳的境况下，依然带着浓浓棒读意味的蔑称不断从凛雪鸦口中说出。

“喂喂。”虽然在殇不患听来并不是什么侮辱性的词句，却实在烦人，不禁想把这人干到哭出声，让他闭嘴别说话就好了。殇不患回想着前次的经验，变换着角度找寻让凛雪鸦失控的那处狠狠顶弄，成功让凛雪鸦咽了一下：“看来找到了。”

“哼…嗯…这里太过……”凛雪鸦下意识道，接着被激烈的进攻干得说不出话来，只能发出破碎的呻吟。

“你自己的话没办法发现的吧，每次被顶到这里，前面就会有反应。像这样——”说罢，殇不患重重一顶，凛雪鸦顶在对方下腹的阳物便轻颤一下，如此反复操弄，那后续就没怎么被爱抚的小东西就将吐露的清液蹭得两人下腹一片滑腻。

“……邪魔外道还挺能干的嘛。”

看来这人是打算揪着官差的假身份不放了，殇不患驳道：“所以和邪魔外道在床上纠缠不清的御史又算怎么回事啊？”他索性将凛雪鸦的腿架在肩上卖力抽送，原先平板无趣的语调，变得像被灌了一整碗浓糖浆一样，沙哑又甜腻，这下凛雪鸦变换不重样的骂词嗓音就好听多了。

“再这样……要坏掉了。”埋在体内作乱的凶器的热度仿佛仍在上升，已经记不清被插了多久，湿软的肉壁已经完全接纳了侵略者的形状，每次被插入撑满，都舒服得不像话。

原先是故作配合懒得挣脱，现在察觉横据在体内的事物厚积待发，凛雪鸦再想挣脱手上的捆绑时却真的使不上劲，只能无力地在床上蹭动，唯有蒙住眼睛的白条松了些许。

殇不患倒十分体贴，见他如此，伸手拽开绑在床头的活结，将酸麻刺痛的手臂握在掌中揉搓。凛雪鸦为此错愕了一瞬，然而身下蜜穴却没分到一丝柔情，被用力插到最深处后，直接让热烫的阳精射满一肚子，混杂着龙的精气的白灼烫得凛雪鸦难受得要命，前端也不禁失守泄了精。

“……可恶的殇不患。”粉润的嘴唇无声张阖发出软软的气音。

那遮蔽视线的腰带已经彻底散开了，平日里锐利的红眸一时失了神采，覆着一层湿漉漉的雾气。

还在骂啊。殇不患不禁苦笑，不过他这样折腾了对方一回，也不算骂错。他拨开碍事的腰带，低头吻掉凛雪鸦眼角的泪滴，将人搂进怀里，不禁想道，在施展阴谋上很有耐性没错，实际上本来的脾气却很差，真是孩子气。随即，他覆掌于凛雪鸦腰后助他调息。

小憩片刻，从激烈情事中缓过劲来的凛雪鸦舒了舒筋骨，又找回了往常万事不经心的散漫语气：“龙角果然非是凡品，下次有机会的话，再研究研究龙的其他部位有什么妙用好了。”

龙会睡觉吗，如果会现在怕是要做噩梦了。

“拜托你就老实安分几天吧……”殇不患则觉得自己已经在噩梦里。

“想要我现在安分的话，至少给我递一下烟。”

殇不患认命地坐起来稍作整装，起身走了出去。他绕过浴池将两人放在更衣间的衣服和随身物取回，顺便取了一盆清水。

放下一干物什后，殇不患扬手一抛，将烟月丢给正倚在床尾喝酒的望月的凛雪鸦。

烟管在盗贼灵巧的手中一转，突然燃起了细微的火光，袅袅烟气飘出窗外，如同接引的绸带牵来了一只灵巧的小白鸟。它安分地等主人取走信件后，“咕咕”冲殇不患歪歪头，扑棱了几下翅膀。

“哟，好啊。”殇不患冲它打了声招呼。

放走了手中的鸟儿，凛雪鸦单手托腮笑吟吟看着殇不患，盯得人直发毛，才道：“怎么我的鸟在你这待遇都比我本人好呢。”

“这种原因心知肚明的事有问的必要吗？”殇不患坐在床沿，没好气地说。

“真是无情。”凛雪鸦仰头就着酒壶将酒水倒入口中，饮后道：“不过你没和搭档一样想杀我，也很稀奇了。”

殇不患道：“稀奇吗，杀人很没意思。”

“嗯哼，我也觉得折磨、欺骗、玩弄人，比杀人有意思多了。”

“跟你这种是两回事，你闭嘴。”

殇不患自认是个俗人，喜欢徜徉于凡尘俗世，流连于烟火人间。本来也没什么伟大的宏愿，之所以收集了魔剑目录，只是不希望某天到爱吃的饼摊子买饼，才发现城镇被人力掌控外的事物夷为平地了。回过神来就走了这么远。

他喜欢家长里短、嬉笑怒骂、酒米菜肉，这都是拜俗世那些兢兢业业耕耘着的平凡人们所恩赐。

他确实也厌烦那些互相残杀、鱼肉百姓的恶人，却没想过将他们赶尽杀绝。

道理很好懂，恶人的根源在人世。好人沦落，恶人回头，有时不过是命运的捉弄，爱恨贪瞋痴本是俗世的一部分，并非一人之力能去斩断的东西。实在看不过眼的时候，殇不患也会做些所谓行侠仗义的事，并未渴求感谢或者贯彻正义，只是想要去这么做罢了。

虽是惩恶扬善，却非除恶务尽。

凛雪鸦望着殇不患，朗声大笑，清越透彻的声音在夜里格外能拨动人的心弦。他问殇不患：“要喝酒吗？”

说完，凛雪鸦却伸出腿将脚搭在殇不患的腿间，甚至恶意地轻踩上他的下腹，足尖一路上游轻轻描了描最下方的肋条。殇不患伸手去接酒壶，凛雪鸦又含下了一口酒液，将壶里余下酒的自颈项倒下。

真是好了伤疤忘了疼的破性子，殇不患心道，随后上去先夺了凛雪鸦口中的余酒，在沿着酒水流淌的痕迹一一舔过。

抬手撩开胸前碍事的长发的时候，殇不患不慎扯断了几根，凛雪鸦撇了撇嘴道：“温泉水就是伤头发，一会你要帮我梳直啊。”

无伤大雅的支使，殇不患没能拒绝。

送入怀的风流窃贼，殇不患也没有拒绝。

 

-完-


End file.
